1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates voltage regulators and more specifically to voltage regulators with different inverting gain stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage regulator provides a regulated voltage at a node that can be used, for example, in providing power to a circuit.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.